


甜蜜的痛苦

by Viven



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complete, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viven/pseuds/Viven
Summary: 电影向，克劳迪娅视角讲述莱路的故事。





	甜蜜的痛苦

我依然爱你，这就是痛苦所在。

1.  
我叫克劳迪娅，9岁的某天，我的年龄被永远定格在了9岁。

这样说你们可能不懂，我可以直白地告诉你们：我是个吸血鬼。

你们或许会觉得怪异，吸血鬼很罕见，年龄这样小的更是闻所未闻。

没错，我想我大概是这世上唯一一个未成年吸血鬼。

因为把小孩变成吸血鬼是被禁止的。

我的那个大胆的缔造者叫莱斯特，多年前，他把他温暖而香甜的血液送到我口边，给了命悬一线的我新的生命。

他这样做不是为了我，是为了另一个吸血鬼，他称其为：他的路易。

2.  
莱斯特借路易对我死亡的不忍，缔造了我，又借他对我的愧疚，留住了他。

这些我在三十岁之前都不知道，最初，我只知道我被赋予了永恒生命，也拥有了新的家人，新的家庭。

莱斯特说，他是我的父亲，路易也是我的父亲，或者，我也可以称路易为母亲。

当天我体会到了两次前所未有的强烈满足感，一次是莱斯特教我吸食乳母的血液，还有一次是扑到路易怀里，被他抱住轻抚。

可以说，这两次甜蜜都是莱斯特给予的，乃至从此往后的很多次甜蜜、奢华、享受，都是莱斯特给予的，但我不喜欢莱斯特。

我猜这其中一部分原因可能是我太爱路易了。不管过去多久，我也始终记得与他初识的那个雨天，那个潮湿阴冷，老鼠和病菌并行的狭窄巷口，和那种想抓住他的感觉。

而我第一次在莱斯特面前抱紧路易时，我听到路易对莱斯特说“你这恶魔。”

这句不是开玩笑，我可以从路易微微发抖的怀抱中感受到他的认真。

而莱斯特也并不生气，他笑着回应，语气带着优雅，每个单词由他吐露，仿佛化成了一个个音符，他用唱诗的节奏为故事写下开头：one happy family。

3.  
我用了很长一段时间去理解莱斯特和路易之间的关系，以及改如何定义我们这个家庭。

莱斯特是我的父亲，路易是我的母亲（是的，我选择了这个在我心中更温暖的称呼），这个很容易接受。

但莱斯特和路易之间似乎不能简单地用我理解中的父母解释。

瘟疫爆发前，我拥有人类世界的家庭。

我的父亲母亲会睡在同一张床上，清晨父亲出门，母亲会给他一个吻，晚上父亲回来，他会在背后环抱住母亲，回赠她一个吻。

他们会很亲密，也会吵得很凶。

我从来没见过莱斯特和路易这样，他们不会睡在同一个棺材里，不会接吻，不会特别亲密，也几乎从未发生过争执。

但他们又很奇怪，路易从来没往家里带过任何人，他似乎除了莱斯特和我，不愿见其他任何人，而莱斯特总想强迫路易改掉这个习惯。他不断开宴会宴请各种人，或者带我们去参加各种宴会，他会亲吻不同的美人，会如鱼得水地与他们调情，会趁他们不备时，拉起他们的手腕，或伏在他们的脖颈处温柔地吸取他们的血液。

最奇怪的是，莱斯特与别人亲密接触时，看的却是路易。

他那深邃的，蔚蓝的要把人吸进去的眼睛，肆无忌惮地在路易身上扫视。那种眼神太过露骨，总会让我产生某种错觉，仿佛莱斯特的吻是落在路易的脖颈、耳畔，他温柔嘴角下的利齿刺入的是路易的血管。

我问过路易，他和莱斯特是什么关系。

路易说，莱斯特是他的缔造者。

除此之外呢？

嗯？

莱斯特除了是我的缔造者，还是我的父亲，我解释道，那么，他除了是你的缔造者，还是你的什么呢?

路易想了很久，他最后看着我，说：他还是我的朋友。

只是那句朋友思考良久，却表达地如此轻描淡写，我不禁在这个称呼背后读出了另外一层意思：

没有了。

除了缔造者，再没别的了。

4.  
路易告诉我，每个吸血鬼都有特殊能力，莱斯特的特殊能力是能看穿别人心里在想什么。

他能看穿我们的么？

路易摇摇头，莱斯特只能看穿人类的。

从此后，我很好奇我的特殊能力是什么，而且我隐隐地期待，期待自己的能是特别的，最好是能看穿路易在想什么。

莱斯特和路易都对我很好，但莱斯特的好是明码标价的，我必须按他的心思做到一些事，才配得上他给我的。

而路易不同，他的好是不计回报的，发自内心的，纯粹温暖的，是我想要，他也愿意给的。

这样的路易，我越想永远拥有他，就越想了解他的曾经。

从路易口中，我知道了他在成为吸血鬼之前曾有家庭，曾有挚爱的妻子，曾是个富裕的庄园园主。

妻子因难产去世后，他一心寻死，有过一段颓废至极的生活。

他一直等着死神的到来，但他只等到了莱斯特。

莱斯特是死神吗？我问。

路易笑了，他做了个莱斯特习惯做的动作，伸出食指，点了点我的鼻子，轻声说：他可不是神。

他和我们一样都是吸血鬼。

路易和莱斯特是三十年来我所见的仅有的两个吸血鬼。

5.  
见过我的人都说我和莱斯特很像，对此我一点都不开心。

路易说莱斯特是个恶魔，我不想被路易讨厌。

但路易又说喜欢我，我不想路易也喜欢上莱斯特。

所以，我一点都不希望我像莱斯特。

唯独一点，让我觉得我像莱斯特是幸运的。

我也会与莱斯特类似的读心术，不同的是，我只能读取特定的人特定时间段的记忆。

至于能读取哪些人的，这我暂时也不能控制。

但我最开心的是，我能读取路易的。

那天清晨，我照例爬到路易棺材里，被路易圈在怀里，听着他的呼吸，感受他慢慢睡过去的气息，我几乎是心脏狂跳出喉，颤巍巍地将手伸到他的额头，边感受着那处的温热触感，边读取那段路易不曾告诉我的记忆。

记忆并不清晰，甚至可以用混乱形容。

最初进入的我，差点被铺天盖地的染血白色羽毛和肮脏下水道的死老鼠吓得收手。

我强撑着恶心与恐惧，继续在那片我讨厌的潮湿混乱中前行。

然后，我看到了莱斯特。

以及我从未见过的路易。

原来路易和莱斯特睡在同一具棺材里过，他们曾经亲密到肌肤相亲，唇齿相依。

路易曾经主动抱过莱斯特，莱斯特也曾拥着路易，用指腹轻柔地拭去他脸上的泪水。

他们曾经跟我那已逝去的父母一样。

但这甜蜜很短暂，路易不肯杀人，而莱斯特执意要让他习惯这点，以成为真正的吸血鬼，这是他们不可调和的分歧点。

路易不愿抛弃人性，而莱斯特早已彻底没了人性，他甚至把杀人当成了高雅的艺术，路易恨莱斯特，更厌恶沦为罪恶本身的自己。

他想结束这种深处地狱的处境。

于是，路易烧了他们最初的庄园，赶走了所有奴隶，甚至想烧死自己，可莱斯特赶回来，打破窗户，冒着生命危险在熊熊大火中救了路易。

后来，路易又打翻了莱斯特递来的人血，逼迫莱斯特结束了那个在他眼前痛苦挣扎着的人的生命。

莱斯特再一次地大发雷霆，但最后仍旧都依了路易。

接着，路易失魂落魄地走进那个阴冷潮湿，老鼠和病菌并行的狭窄巷口，接受了我的怀抱。

然后极度渴求人血的路易，循着我的脖颈，咬上了我的血管……

我被吓得收回了手。

整个人已经被寒气包围了。

所以，最初咬上我的人是路易。

我看着眼前人毫无防备的脸，回忆着刚刚一闪而过的，他曾挚爱的妻子的模样，又想到了刚刚看到的无数张莱斯特的脸。

陷入深思。

路易，你爱莱斯特吗？

不知道为什么，想到这点，我难过得眼泪都流出来了。

单纯的仇恨不至于引出眼泪，只有觉得委屈无助时才会流泪。

所以，路易，我会难过成这样，是因为在你记忆读出了，你爱莱斯特，莱斯特也深爱着你吗？

晚上，我们三个到了纽约，我看到一个成年女性在洗澡，看到她成熟的躯体，我突然想起了路易逝去的妻子，是不是也如这样饱满诱人。

所以，路易会喜欢她。

我看得出了神，莱斯特察觉到，应该是很满意，他对我说：“你喜欢她对么？”

这次我没有掩饰对莱斯特的厌恶，躲到路易身边，看着那个少女说出了自己的真实想法：我想成为她。

“嗯，她看上去很甜美，你会喜欢的，把她作为你的生日礼物送给你好不好？”莱斯特仍旧很有耐心。

好，不过，我不需要你送。

我杀了那个少女，把她藏在我的床上，用从小到大莱斯特送给我的无数娃娃掩盖住她。

莱斯特又在这天送了我个崭新的娃娃，我向他问起为什么每年都做同一件事。

他又敷衍了我。

也是，他对我没有过半点真心，他为数不多的真心全放在了他的路易身上。

他只是把我当成了一个好看又听话的玩偶。

我终于装不下去了，积攒了十几年的怒火蹭的一下全面爆发。

我第一次正面拒绝了他的要求，大吵着当着他和路易的面把我从未变过的娃娃般长发剪得不能再短，怒气冲冲得把他连同路易全隔绝在门外。

但镜子里那个重新长出长发的影像把我折磨得几乎疯狂。

我冲到莱斯特面前，用剪刀划伤了他的脸。

但伤口会痊愈，剪刀无法伤到他。

莱斯特冷静时很恐怖，他杀人时就很冷静，所以当他冷静地掐上我的脖子时，我并不怕他，甚至希望他就这样杀了我。

但他还是没动手。

路易找到了我，告诉了我真相，当初是他先咬上了我，而莱斯特把我变成吸血鬼，是为了救我。

我一直在恨的人是救了我的人，而我投入全部爱着的人却是推我入地狱的。

我抱住了路易，吻上了他，像我在头脑里构思了无数次那样。

路易问：你恨我吗？

我告诉他：我依然爱你，路易，这就是我的痛苦所在。

我想帮他结束这一切。

我还是爱路易，我爱他胜过一切，超过伦理，超越道德，失去理智。

哦，原来爱的背后可以这么可怕。

我说服路易和我一起杀了莱斯特。

我以我的生命做赌，当莱斯特被我彻底激怒时，路易选择了救我。

他亲手杀了莱斯特。

我觉得我赢了，但一段时间后我又开始怀疑我是否拥有，或者我拥有的是否是自己真正想要的。

因为路易遇到了阿蒙，另一个吸血鬼。

路易想走，我感受到了。

但我的感受又不完全对，路易似乎并非想跟阿蒙走。

他是想离开我。

阿蒙告诉我，路易拒绝他的原因，是路易拒绝放下痛苦。

我突然明白了这一路来，路易脸上那些完成一半的笑容。

路易在我身边从不是真的开心。

他不肯放下人性，人性是他痛苦的根源，但他视这种痛苦如生命。

他杀莱斯特不是因为他爱我胜过爱他，是因为莱斯特站在人性的对立面，他杀他是为了他拼尽一切维护的人性。

我尊重他，支持他，从不逼迫他放弃人性，只能得到他的怜爱，不会得到我想要的爱情。

莱斯特逼迫他，他会恨莱斯特恨得痛苦，痛苦是因为他深爱莱斯特。

如今路易拒绝放下的不止是人性，还有对莱斯特的爱。

路易杀死莱斯特，是为了信仰，杀死爱情。

如果站在人性对立面的是我，路易杀死我，会不会痛苦少一些。

我难过地几乎不能呼吸，又觉得路易不会，因为莱斯特是爱情，而我是他的亲情。

算是一点安慰吧。

我也并不是非爱情不可。

我选择了放开抓紧路易的手，求他给我缔造一个吸血鬼母亲。

我真正可以当做母亲的母亲。

路易同意了，但我却只享受了片刻全身心依赖母亲的感觉。

因为杀莱斯特的事情被当地吸血鬼头目知道了，我和刚变成吸血鬼的母亲被抓。

路易没法救我们，因为他也被封到了棺材里。

死亡是痛苦的，求生欲加重了这种痛苦，我也终于体会到路易记忆里那种想死又被求生欲强扯回来的痛苦。

想放手又舍不得。

和爱情很像。

所以，路易放弃不了生命，亦离不开莱斯特。

我惊讶自己，在抱紧母亲尖叫着承受阳光在皮肤上灼烤时，恐惧着死亡，竟然还能想到莱斯特。

在触到死神的手时，我仿佛听到了莱斯特的笑声。

还有他那迷人声线发出的唱诗般的美妙节奏：“哦，克劳迪娅，亲爱的，我的路易。现在你明白了么？”

他是死神，还是活下来了，这我不得而知。

我只知道，若他活下来，还想着去找曾亲手杀死他的路易，这样他可真是个疯子。

和路易一样，是个沉迷甜蜜的痛苦不能自拔的疯子。

而我似乎也是一样的。

（完）


End file.
